


Chigaeba ii

by oninoshirosaki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Chigaeba ii

"If we could get married," Yamamoto says one day, fingers lazily carding through silver bangs which never grew a centimeter in _eight_ years, yet bizarrely lengthened in _ten,_ "would you want to?"

Squalo - eyes shut and head pillowed comfortably in Yamamoto's lap - yawns loudly, belatedly raises his hand to his mouth as if in a half-hearted attempt at decorum. "No."

Yamamoto's hand stills, not so surprised at Squalo's answer as much as the fact that he _is._ "Why not?"

 _"Because,"_ his lover replies in an _isn't it obvious?_ tone, "believe it or not, I actually _like_ being happy." Squalo cracks an eye open, stares in a way that oddly reminds Yamamoto of a certain red-eyed cat. "Married people aren't happy."

 _ **We** could be,_ Yamamoto wants to argue, but doesn't; even though he knows Squalo's wrong. His fingers once more find their rhythm amidst the anomaly that is Squalo's hair - the simple action is enough to make his lover shut his eye and sigh contentedly.

The world continues to turn.


End file.
